1. Field of Invention
The field of the invention is anti-gravity resting or sleeping systems. Anti-gravity condition is achieved by substantial immersion in a liquid. The system supports the body with evenly distributed support forces of hydraulic origin. Such a system is useful for providing rest for persons with chronic back problems, obesity, invalids, relief of stress on surgical and trauma wounds, the prevention or treatment of decubis ulcers (bed sores), and other conditions aggravated by the forces of gravity. Colostomy, catheterized, paraplegic, and unconscious patients can use the sleep system. Traction forces may be applied to the body. The system also permits the application of therapeutic gasses and vapors to all or part of the body.
The invention may be modified for veterinary use, particularly with large animals. It is apparent that for veterinary use, the present invention need only be modified to suit the specific anatomy of the animal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art related to sleeping or resting with hydraulic support rely on utilizing a liquid or air filled mattress upon which the sleeper lies.
Support forces in waterbeds are more evenly distributed over the body than in conventional fiber or foam filled or spring mattresses, but still have considerable variation in support pressure which can cause bed sores in immobile patients. Horizontal support beds all apply various stressing forces to the spine and neck and have pressure points on various parts of the body. Related art in the field of hydraulic massage have the person awake and immersed directly in water. Long periods of direct immersion are not practical for well known reasons. U.S. Pat. No. 4,925,133 by Steven Wurst, et al, prior art in anti-gravity suits, discloses a water-containing suit for hydraulically supporting the operator of a vehicle such as an airplane during high G maneuvers. Such a suit is not suitable for sleeping.
The application of therapeutic gasses is usually done by taping an air tight covering or bag onto a limb or to the body. Large areas are treated even though only a small area requires treatment. U.S. Pat. No. 5,437,602 by Polyakov, et al. discloses a limb treatment bag and describes difficulties dispersing the gas, avoiding humidity build-up and constriction problems encountered using bag taped onto a limb. Gas therapy with the prior art is necessarily applied for a relatively short time which in turn encourages use of higher than necessary, possibly caustic or detrimental, concentrations of the gas. In addition, tape adhesives cause mechanical discomfort, skin breathing problems, reactions to adhesives, and clean-up labor after use.
The present invention overcomes the limitations of prior art both as a sleeping system and as a gas therapy chamber. Body support forces are minimized and distributed, and gas therapy can be applied wholly or locally as will be shown.